


Straight As a Circle

by AvalonBell



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvalonBell/pseuds/AvalonBell
Summary: Phil’s known Dan’s for maybe a month now. He’s fallen for his bright smile, glowing eyes and even his sarcastic behavior. Phil’s learned to love every bit of Dan including his imperfections. There’s just one thing that seems to be a small problem… Phil is completely unaware if Dan is into guys, and frankly he is way to scared to ask.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So, I made this fic last night because I really wanted to write something and I can kind of relate to this idea of the fic. Either or, I hope you like it, and hopefully you’ll be seeing more of me soon.
> 
> Enjoy~

“I don’t know what to do, Louise!” Phil let’s out a frustrated sigh, brushing his fingers through his fringe and throwing himself onto the sofa.

It was currently six-thirty in the afternoon and Phil was spending it freaking out because the man he ended up falling for was meant to be coming over in twenty minutes. He seriously never meant to fall for the guy he quite literally fell into— It was a long story; involving a cup of coffee, the ruining of a stranger's shirt all complete with Phil’s ultimate clumsiness.

Phil’s known Dan for about a month now. Dan’s met his closest friend, Louise, and Phil’s met PJ and a few of Dan’s other friends. They’ve been talking over phone calls and text daily and coming over to one another's flats on and off. Phil’s stayed up with Dan till three just talking about the most random things; He’s learned about Dan’s worries about the future and if he’s actually ever going to make an impact on the world. Dan and Phil have just been hanging out ever since Dan asked for Phil’s number, and Phil cannot express enough how much he cares about Dan. But, there was a small problem;

“For the millionth time, Phil, just ask him if he likes guys or not.”

He can hear the annoyance in her voice on the other line, and that just makes his heart sink more than it already has; he didn’t want his frustration on the matter to effect the people around him.

“It’s so much more complicated than that, I keep telling you this-”

Before Phil can go on, Louise interrupts. “No, it’s not, Phil!” She starts.

Phil’s slightly taken aback since Louise doesn’t normally wear the strict and angry tone with him that she is now.

Either way, he lets her continue. “You haven’t even told him you were gay for fucks sake, at least do that. He doesn’t bite, and we aren’t in secondary school anymore, chances are if he weren’t supportive of the community, he would’ve expressed it.” Her voice gets softer as she spoke, and she lets a small pause fall between them for Phil to completely understand her words. “Sometimes you need to take a risk, Phil. I know you aren’t really one to do that, but you’re gonna be alright.”

Before Phil can reply, there’s a knock at Phil’s door and he jumps slightly, shooting his head in the direction of the knocking. He sits up, continuing to just stare at the door.

“Thank you,” Phil says with a genuine tone of appreciation. “He’s actually knocking at the door now. I’ll call you later and tell you how it goes.”

“Alright, good luck. I’ll talk to you later, love.”

With that, Phil hangs up, gets up from the sofa and stops at the front door, once again using his fingers to brush his fringe. He closes his eyes. “Here goes nothing.” He mutters with a sigh, a large smile following after it.

Phil opens the door and is greeted by a Dan dressed in a black button up collared shirt along with some black skinny jeans and black shoes. His smile grows at the man's clothing; not even a trace of color other than that bright smile that appears when his eyes lay on Phil. It’s safe to say that despite Dan’s dark look, it made Phil melt every moment they were together.

“Hey, Philly,” Dan starts, coming in for a hug. Phil hugs back; he was used to these by now, and every time the hug just seemed to make Phil all the more confused. “Thanks for letting me come over to beat your ass at Mario Kart some more.” He says, letting go of the hug and shooting Phil a devious grin.

Phil rolls his eyes, closing the front door and following Dan into his lounge. As they walk in, Dan’s already turning the tv on as if this were his own place. Phil didn’t mind, Dan’s been over several times by now and each time always revealed a bit more about the other. Dan had a right to be acting like he was a part of this house, Phil wouldn’t mind it anyways.

“Whatever.” Phil scoffs, taking the Wii U remote Dan was handing him and sitting crisscross on the sofa. “I’m going to be destroying you with red shells, just you wait.”

Dan laughs, “Yeah, you’ll be using red shells to beat me because the only way you can win is by cheats.”

Phil doubles back, acting as if he were in pain. “Ouch, that one hurt.” He laughs as Dan joins him on the couch. “You actually suck, Dan Howell.”

“Yes, and you, Phil Lester, swallow.” He grins, starting up the game.

He rolls his eyes at Dan’s immature come back. He’s fallen for an immature dork who's recently chosen to drop out of college in hopes to survive off of this website called YouTube; It’s alright though, Phil wouldn’t change it for the world.

Unless he’s fallen for a straight man, if this was the case he would prefer to just implode. That sounded like the most promising option.

***  *  ***

“God dammit, Phil! This is seriously the third blue shell I’ve gotten this course, I am going to actually shit out an egg if you hit me one more time.” Dan exclaims, his irritation sounding quite genuine.

Phil only let’s out a small chuckle. “Sorry, mate. If you’re so pro then you should be able to win even with these hard core obstacles.”

The final lap is spent in an atmosphere of focused silence. Or, Dan was trying very hard to make it that way. Meanwhile, Phil was continuing his commentary while staying second place, approaching very close to surpassing Dan and taking first.

“I swear to every deity on earth, Phil Lester, if you hit me with anything-”

As they approach the finish line, Phil dodges a green shell, Dan being the unlucky person to get it instead. This causes Phil to not only take Dan’s place in first, but it also causes three other cars to pass the finish line before the younger one could recover and receive fourth place.

After a small fit from Dan, Phil is in an entire fit of laughter. “I hate you so much.” Dan mutters. The tone is completely opposite to how it was only minutes ago, it’s changed to something so much softer and filled with so much more care than it should have been.

Phil holds back the large kink in his throat that was starting to grow as he heard his tone and only finishes his fit of laughter by collapsing onto the rest of his sofa. “I know you do.” He smiles.

There’s a moment of silence, and the two seem to just be lost in thought for a while. Phil’s eyes remained closed, but he breaks the silence. “So, how’s life then?”

“Well, you see, just a bit complicated if I’m being honest.” Dan sighs.

This response causes Phil to immediately open his eyes and he sits up in Dan’s direction. That was his signal that now was time to get serious. This happened during most of their encounters, and Phil seriously lived for it. “I’m sorry to hear that, wanna talk about it?” Phil asks, crossing his legs again and sending Dan soft eyes of comfort and care.

There’s a grin that comes across his face as he looks over Phil. Dan’s eyes go soft and there’s a bittersweet smile when he starts to speak. “Well, haven’t really talked to you about this yet, but my love life is a complete mess.”

Phil’s attention is completely grabbed at the single sentence. This is exactly what he’s been waiting for this entire time. Dan’s talked about exes here and there, but he’s never really talked in depth about it all.

The only downside to Dan’s words— this meant he actually had a love life to be worried about, one that Phil wasn’t apart of.

“Yeah? Well, go on, I’m hear to listen.”

Dan gets himself situated as he speaks. “Well, for starters I’m pretty sure I’ve fallen for someone who I can never have. It’s just, they’re just really nice and everything…”

“Mhmm.” Phil nods, just to let Dan know he was listening even though his eyes were staring at the ground blankly, his heart starting the shatter the more Dan spoke.

“I met them recently, and I really want to tell them something. I mean, I’ve been dropping hints about it but, he’s such a dork that I think he’s kind of blind to it all, y’know?”

Phil let’s out a single laugh. “Trust me, I know exactly what you’re talking about.”

Dan raises an eyebrow. “Do you? Well, tell me, did your dork just completely beat your ass at Mario Kart during what I figured was an unofficial date?”

It takes a moment for Phil to put it all together, but as soon as he’s analyzed the question his head turns to Dan to realize he’s moved over next to him. “Wait, what?!”

Because of the turning of Phil’s head, faces are closer than they’ve been before, and Dan has the largest smirk on his face as he’s glancing down at Phil’s lips. “Hey, Phil…” His voice is soft, and he says Phil’s name almost as if it were a question.

“Yeah, Dan?” His voice is high pitch and he’s almost one hundred percent sure his face is beyond red at this point. Phil is pretty confident he could melt into a puddle at any moment.

“Can I kiss you right now?”

Phil laughs at the question, and without and answer, Dan leans in and their lips touch. Soon, Dan is sitting on Phil’s lap and his fingers are tangling into locks of black. As Dan is nibbling at Phil’s bottom lip, Phil chuckles, accidentally ruining the make out session that was clearly about to ensue.

Dan looks down at him and cocks his head, grinning. “What? Are you one of those guys with sensitive lips or something?”

This statement causes Phil to laugh a bit more. “No, no, it’s just…” He pauses, looking up at Dan with a giant smile. “I guess this means you're into guys, then?”

A large smile comes across Dan’s face and his brown eyes are glowing with amusement at the question. “Well, I am currently sitting in the lap of the man whom I determined cute as fuck even before he spilled hot coffee on me, and now that we’re here I may or may not be thinking of something else to do with you right now.” He comes close to Phil’s face.

“I think it’s safe to say I’m about as straight as a circle, Phil.” He laughs lightly, placing a chaste kiss on Phil’s lips before any response could be given.

Okay, so maybe Dan was _a little_ bit into guys. But, Louise would just have to find out tomorrow morning, as Phil’s sure the remainder of his night has just been made.


End file.
